He Couldn't Take it with Him
by StargateChloe
Summary: 2X11missing scene.


After hours of Tango, Evelyn Powell collapsed onto the couch. Her feet were throbbing. Adrian went over to the small table and took the bottle of wine and two glasses back over to his wife. He sat down, filled both glasses and handed one to Evelyn.

"Thank you, my love." Evelyn said graciously.

"You're welcome, my sweet." Adrian replied.

Evelyn took a deep breath, leaned back into the sofa, rested the glass between her hip and the couch, and lifted her feet so that they were in Adrian's lap.

He took her shoes off and began rubbing her feet. "Does that feel good?"

"Oh, you have no idea." She closed her eye, reveling in the touch. "And I know."

"You know what, Darling?"

"I know Tony was just using me."

Adrian was flabbergasted. "Wait, wait! Really? How did you find out?"

"While you were away, he asked to move into the main house. He was pretty adamant about it. He even started putting his boxers in my coffinier."

"I want to get rid of that thing now."

"Consider it done. Anyway, he just started giving this vibe that he had an ulterior motive. However, I was still too infatuated to pay much to the eerie feeling I was getting. The other night, after we made love, I overheard him on the phone. He must have thought I was asleep. That's when my suspicions were confirmed."

"So, why didn't you tell me?" 

"Pride, I guess. As badly as hearing that conversation hurt me, hearing you laugh at it would hurt ten times worse."

"So, how did you know that I knew?"

Evelyn sat up and put her wine glass on the coffee table. "Well, I started to suspect something you suddenly started being very polite to him. And then, you were trying to get him to share a drink with you. You offering a drink to someone you don't like can only mean one thing. Of course, I've been married to you long enough to know when you're about to pull something on someone just by the look in your eye as you're talking to them. Now, the question is why didn't you tell me?"

Adrian told Evelyn all about the other one of Tony's victims. "Finding out the truth about 'Tony' nearly destroyed her. I couldn't bear to see your heart broken like that."

"Adrian Thomas Powell, if you think that finding out that some hot guy was just using me could totally break me, you don't know me all that well at all. Tony Bishara might have bruised my ego, but only Adrian Powell could break my heart."

"And I never will." Adrian said with a warm smile.

She then leaned over so that she was snuggled up against her husband. "It was still a really sweet gesture, though. I had no idea you loved me that much."

"Well, I do." And with that, the two shared an incredibly tender kiss.

The two of them gazed into each other's eyes until Evelyn broke the silence. "I'm still annoyed with you, though."

"Why?"

"While I do appreciate the sentiment, you robbed me of the opportunity to get back at him, myself."

"You had a plan to get back at him?"

"No. There wasn't much time to think in between all those orgasms. But I would have come up with something, and it would have been brilliant! Nothing like your sloppy check idea."

Adrian was flabbergasted. "Sloppy?! What exactly about my plan was sloppy?"

"Well, first of all, you let Tony walk away with the money that he wanted. Second, you must have forgotten that we never took those spy cameras down. Lucky for you, while you and Tony were having your drink, I got you tablet from the guest room and turned them on."

"You snooped into my tablet?"

"It was for a good cause. You really need to be more prepared next time." Evelyn sighed. "Well, it is your first scheme since the break-in, so I guess I could let a few things slide."

"All right, I'll concede that I should have thought to use the cameras, but you're making a pretty huge assumption if you think Tony is going to get one red cent."

"What do you mean?"

"Darling, if I really wanted Tony to have the money, I would have just gotten some cash out of the safe."

"I would have noticed it was missing."

"Not if I went and withdrew some money out of my account to replace it. Anyway, just because he left with a check doesn't mean that he got to cash it." Adrian got that mischievous look his eye.

"I think I'm falling in love with you all over again. Just promise me one thing."

"Anything, my darling."

"Next time I have an affair, and you find out that my lover is just using me, you let me know immediately, all right?"

"All right. But as far as infidelity goes, I believe I'm still well ahead of you. Are there going to be any more affairs any time soon?"

"Probably not. I had no idea adultery was so stressful. I swear I got a couple wrinkles and and a few grey hairs from that affair. What about you?"

Adrian chuckled. "Flora was probably responsible for more than just a few of my grey hairs. And now that I've seen it from the other side, I'm not sure I could put you through that again."

"So, your disgusting little hobby is really gone?"

"I believe so, yes."

"Good to know. Anyway, I'm still a little disappointed that I didn't get to get my revenge. That would have been amazing. Oooh, can you imagine how delicious it would have been if we could have plotted his downfall together like we did with Phillippe?"

"Yes, good times. Well, you could always start a nasty rumor about him. Make sure he never gets a job in Beverly Hills again."

"Not quite the crushing blow I was hoping for, but it will have to do." Evelyn said with a smile. She looked up at the clock. "Gracious! Look at how late it is! We'd better get to bed."

"You are absolutely right." He got up and offered his hand out to Evelyn. "Now, what are the arrangements going to be tonight?"

"Arrangements?"

"May I come back to the master suite, or am I still in the guest room?"

"Don't tell me you're going back to being a wimp."

Adrian chuckled as he swooped Evelyn up and carried her to the master suite.

The next morning, Evelyn woke up to find herself wrapped in Adrian's arms. As she watched him sleep, she thought about how Tony was everything he wasn't. Distant and cold. Tony usually just rolled over and went to sleep after making love. Adrian held her in his arms all night. She hadn't felt that safe and secure in years. She thought about what Tony said as they were saying good-bye. He was right. She loved Adrian too dearly to ever leave him. She thought about all those years she spent pining for him and how stupid she was straying, just as Adrian was turning around. She supposed that was part of the dysfunctionality of their marriage. She ran her fingers through Adrian's hair, waking him up. He squeezed her a little.

"I've missed this bed."

Evelyn smiled. "I've missed us sleeping together, too, my Darling."

"I was actually talking about the mattress. The one in the guest room is torture on my back."

Evelyn grabbed her pillow and whacked Adrian with it. The two of them played around on the bed until Valentina walked in.

"Good morning, Mrs. Powell, time to-" Just then, she saw Adrian and quickly averted her eyes.

"Good morning, Valentina." Adrian said with myrth.

"Good morning, Mr. Powell." the maid replied awkwardly. "Um, I think I'm just going to go fix breakfast now. Poached eggs and toast all right?"

"Thank you, Valentina." Both of the Powells were giggling as Valentina left the room.

As soon as she was gone, Evelyn turned to Adrian. "Tony didn't walk in on us, but Valentina did."


End file.
